


ease my mind

by hongsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Anxiety, Size Difference, Size Kink, can this be size kink, it talks a lot abt it so, its cock warming and kind of fluffy mostly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: Seonghwa’s not sure what Hongjoong gets out of it. But he knows Hongjoong looks pretty, and at ease, eyes fluttering shut and face flushed.He knows Hongjoong trusts him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes the skrillex song lmao

When anxiety makes its home in Hongjoong, it’s hard for him to manage it on his own.

It manifests in late nights, producing and writing, pacing across the dorms, and his short, curt answers when anyone even thinks to ask him a question. It’s not fun, for anyone, but it happens and his skin itches with it till it’s unbearable.

When the anxiety becomes too much, Hongjoong goes to Seonghwa, his roommate and hyung, and despite loving the rest of his members just as much, there’s a comfort only Seonghwa can give him.

He drops himself between Seonghwa’s thighs, cock heavy on his tongue, whenever he needs a clearer mind and the anxiety begins to eat at him.

A hand cards through Hongjoong’s hair absentmindedly.

“You look so pretty.” It’s a quiet, breathless whisper from above him.

Hongjoong had slowly, carefully licked and sucked along Seonghwa’s cock, kissing Seonghwa’s thighs just because, before taking him as far into his mouth as far as he could. Hongjoong finds it peaceful, to be there, body lax and mind going a little blank the longer he’s there pressed up against Seonghwa. It’s unhurried, and more about the floaty feeling that Hongjoong gets from this rather than desperate arousal.

It’s grounding.

Seonghwa finds interesting, the way Hongjoong kneels there with his cock in his mouth, occasionally bobbing his head, letting making soft little moans and squirming. Sometimes Hongjoong runs his tongue across Seonghwa’s cock, or pulls back to softly suck on the head, but mostly he just lets Seonghwa’s cock rest in his warm, wet mouth.

Seonghwa’s not sure what Hongjoong gets out of it. But he knows Hongjoong looks pretty, and at ease, eyes fluttering shut and face flushed. And Seonghwa knows he likes when he rocks his own hips into Hongjoong’s soft, slack mouth, and Hongjoong just… lets him.

Because Hongjoong trusts him.

Which makes Seonghwa’s heart fill with an unnamed emotion.

It feels slightly intimate.

Hongjoong sighs, content.

It doesn’t go much beyond that, despite how much Seonghwa wants to properly fuck into Hongjoong’s mouth. Because, well, _this_ is what Hongjoong wants. Seonghwa wants it too, even if it was torturously drawn out.

Seonghwa likes to see the way Hongjoong becomes pliant, eyes hazy when they look up at him, as if his sole purpose is to have Seonghwa’s cock in his mouth.

(God it’s hot to think of Hongjoong as his personal cockwarmer, but Seonghwa pushes that away because this is for Hongjoong right now, not Seonghwa’s own fantasies.)

When it gets too much, Seonghwa grinds and rocks into Hongjoong’s throat, and Hongjoong moans as best as he can around his thick length. He’s so good, so _good_ because he stays almost perfectly still, allowing Seonghwa to use him until his hips are stuttering. Seonghwa makes sure to tell him each time.

Hongjoong feels almost overwhelmed at being told he’s good, but a good overwhelmed.

Seonghwa cums in Hongjoong’s mouth with a small gasp, cum spilling over Hongjoong’s tongue, bitter and hot.

Seonghwa whispers even more soft praises, a jumble of “your mouth is so nice” and “you’re so good,” and each words make Hongjoong feel even floatier, somehow settling further into the headspace, anxiety and worry dissipating.

They stay unmoving, Seonghwa’s cock softening in Hongjoong’s mouth. Hongjoong hums around it. After a few moments, Seonghwa makes his own whiny sounds, sucking in a sharp breath at the overstimulation, but Hongjoong’s mouth is still so _nice_ and inviting. He knows Hongjoong likes this part too.

They sit there for a few more long, quiet moments. Hongjoong begins to lose track of time, mind blissfully blank and quiet.

Seonghwa eventually slides his cock out from between Hongjoong’s lips, drool dripping onto his bottom lip and chin.

It’s cute, especially with the pink color of Hongjoong’s mouth.

Seonghwa resists the urge to kiss him.

“Come here.”

Hongjoong’s being tugged up to his feet and then into Seonghwa’s arms, the two toppling into bed.

It takes a minute before Hongjoong feels coherent, jaw aching, and limbs stiff. But he feels good. Feels great actually. He feels like he can breathe through the stress, he feels _human_ , and it’s nice to feel like that again.

“Better?” Seonghwa asks. He still sounds breathless.

“Yeah,” Hongjoong answers, voice rough. “Better.”

Seonghwa smiles. He’s glad can give him that, even if for a moment. “Good.”

“Thank you for… always being up for that. It helps. A lot.”

Seonghwa chuckles and squeezes Hongjoong tighter. “I’m here for you, you know that.”

Fondness begins to fill Hongjoong’s heart and he presses his face into Seonghwa’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hongjoong is bolder than Seonghwa expects. 

Hongjoong crawls into Seonghwa’s lap, straddling his thighs and presses their lips together, rough and hungry. His mouth is so soft, so _needy_ , and Seonghwa kisses back just as eagerly, teeth dragging against his bottom lip. They kiss, until they’re both breathless, until their lips are swollen and red.

For moment, it’s surreal, the way Hongjoong makes happy little sounds against Seonghwa’s mouth and the weight of the younger in his lap. Hongjoong had come searching for him, and Seonghwa expected more of the same, Hongjoong slipping down onto his knees to blow Hongjoong in the torturous way he does, and then just curl up with him. But instead, he’s in his lap, kissing him dizzy, hands trying to find a place to settle. Seonghwa is definitely not complaining, hands resting on the small of Hongjoong’s back.

Hongjoong pushes up Seonghwa’s shirt, hand lingering on his stomach, and it’s already sending shivers through him. Hongjoong traces the lines of Seonghwa’s exposed stomach, touch light and careful. He desperately wants to touch Seonghwa more, to kiss him more, he wants it more than he can handle. 

Seonghwa holds Hongjoong’s slim waist tightly, and the younger mewls into the kiss, the sound so pretty, so lovely. Hongjoong curls his hand around the nape of Seonghwa’s neck.

It hits Seonghwa how _cute_ he is, how _cute_ and _enticing_ he manages to be, and how much _smaller_ he is than Seonghwa, fitting in his lap comfortably. He forgets, because, he’s their leader and he’s a good one, but now he’s here doing _this_ , and it’s all Seonghwa can think of.

The visual of Hongjoong’s small, delicate hand wrapped around the head of Seonghwa’s cock is hotter than it has any right to be. Seonghwa gasps when Hongjoong palms at his cock, image still hot in his mind.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Seonghwa moans into Hongjoong’s mouth when the younger continues to feel him up, a smile on his lips.

“Sometimes I just want you so _bad_ hyung,” Hongjoong admits, kissing the corner of Seonghwa’s mouth. Despite his bold actions and the way he continues to press his hand against Seonghwa’s cock, his voice is quiet and timid.

Seonghwa can’t get his mouth to admit the same. Everything about him had Seonghwa teeming with desire, hand often shoved down his own pants thinking about Hongjoong whenever he had the chance _,_ as if the regular blow jobs weren’t enough.

Instead he pulls Hongjoong closer, and moves to kiss along his jaw and neck, wanting to leave Hongjoong marked, _claimed_ , feeling selfish and possessive. He resists the urge to paint Hongjoong’s neck with beautiful deep bruises. He drags his teeth against the skin instead, teasing.

Hongjoong grinds against him when does, shuddering a small gasp. “ _Hyung.”_

Seonghwa cock aches.

Hongjoong slides off his lap with a kiss to Seonghwa’s own throat, settling xt to him on the bed. Seonghwa lifts his hips to help Hongjoong push his pants down to his mid thighs, and his cock is so _hard_ and red already, precome dribbling from the head.

Hongjoong makes a little needy noise in the back of his throat at the sight of Seonghwa’s cock, before wrapping slender fingers around Seonghwa’s shaft and —

His hand is so small.

It’s unbelievably, overwhelmingly hot.

Seonghwa feels like he’s vibrating, intense arousal settling under his skin, making him feel like he was burning with it. The hand at his cock pumps slowly, and Hongjoong looks at him with heavy eyes, mouth slightly agape.

Seonghwa remembers how nice his lips look stretched around his cock too.

A low groan leaves his own mouth.

Hongjoong strokes him, solid, slow strokes, and Seonghwa rocks into his palm. The delicious friction of Hongjoong’s hand is almost intoxicating, it feels so good, almost as good as the youngers warm, wet mouth. But this is more than just that, this is more intimate and driven by pure desire.

He lets out a sharp exhale when Hongjoong twists his wrist as he works at his cock, picking up his pace.

Seonghwa feels his orgasm building low in his stomach. “ _Shit_ , wait — ” He gasps out, grabbing Hongjoong’s wrist to stop him and — it’s so _slender._

Hongjoong looks at him with a small, knowing smile.

All at once, Seonghwa wants to devour him, push into his tight hole, until Hongjoong could only say his name.

It’s too easy to push Hongjoong down onto the bed from there, splaying a large and on his chest. He’s small, litthe, probably easy to throw around, and it’s just… _hot_ how Seonghwa can just tower over him. He buries his face into Hongjoong’s neck, words hot on his throat. “Can I fuck you?”

Hongjoong lets out a shaky breath, and he can’t get his answer out fast enough. “ _Please.”_

—

Breathy pants leave Hongjoong’s pink swollen lips, melting under Seonghwa which each deep thrust. Seonghwa’s large hand grips at Hongjoong’s hips, digging into the flesh.

“ _Fuck,”_ Hongjoong hisses. He feels so _small_.

Hongjoong loves the feeling, he feels _drunk_ on it. He loves how much bigger Seonghwa is, how his cock stretches him out and fills him up. He loves feeling like he could get destroyed by Seonghwa, his hyung’s hungry gaze on him making him feel like he’s seconds away from just that. Seonghwa is breathlessly gorgeous above him, sweat slicked and eyes blown out with lust.

He moans, twisted and absolutely wrecked, when Seonghwa pins his hands above his head with one hand, leaning down to bite at Hongjoong’s collarbone. He’s rough and harsh, biting and licking at Hongjoong’s skin, hands squeezing Hongjoong’s wrists in a delicious way. Hongjoong arches into everything, whining, wanting Seonghwa to fuck him _more,_ to fuck him harder, to use his size, and strength to just overpower him and leave Hongjoong a mess.

Seonghwa rolls his hips against him, slow, teasing, _infuriating,_ against his prostate and Hongjoong whines again, needy and desperate.

“ _Please_ , hyung, I-I need more, _please,_ fuck me pl—” With a sharp thrust, Hongjoong’s body tenses up, and Seonghwa fucks him proper, burying himself in Hongjoong with every thrust.

Each snap of Seonghwa’s hips has Hongjoong panting, whining, making every sound possible and arching into it, twisting under Seonghwa’s hold.

“ _God, please,_ ” Hongjoong begs, the drag of Seonghwa’s cock making him feel floatier and hazier, but not close enough to cum, not yet. “Please touch me hyung, _please._ ”

Seonghwa smirks down at the mess under him. “What you can’t cum just from this?”

“I-I don’t know, fuck, _please_ , hyung,” Hongjoong begs.

For a moment, Seonghwa thinks about ignoring Hongjoong and his cock, leaving him aching while Seonghwa fucks into him with his heart’s content. But he decides to have mercy, brings the hand at Hongjoong’s wrists down to pump his cock. He slides his thumb over the head, pressing into the slit. Hongjoong cries out, and tightens around Seonghwa, hands clenching at the sheets.

There’s something about all of it that has Seonghwa thrumming with power, Hongjoong with his eyes slammed shut under him, voice pinched and whiny with each snap of Seonghwa’s hips and each time his fingers drag up his cock. Hongjoong is just so —

“You’re so desperate and small.”

Hongjoong chest trembles and he exhales sharply. “ _Fuck._ ” He can’t think, he feels like he can’t even breathe.

“So _pretty_ around my cock,” Seonghwa coos, emboldened, smearing precome along the shaft and Hongjoong’s cock. “All stretched and—” 

A desperate _sob,_ spills from Hongjoong’s lips, body shaking, and all of sudden he’s coming across the palm of Seonghwa’s hand and his own stomach with little wrecked noises.

Hongjoong’s hips jerk, sensitive all over, and he’s incoherent and blissed out. The sight is incredible, Seonghwa’s own hips stuttering and legs shaky as his own orgasm nears.

When he slides out of Hongjoong, the younger _whimpers_ , and god Hongjoong is so cute, so fucking cute, Seonghwa can hardly stand it.

It takes a few strokes for Seonghwa to cum across Hongjoong’s lower stomach, mixing with Hongjoong’s own mess.

—

“Fuck,” Seonghwa murmurs after collapsing into the bed next to Hongjoong, limbs heavy.

Hongjoong hums in agreement, pushing sweat slicked hair away from his face.

Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong’s face and can’t stop himself. “You’re going to be the end of me.” 

Hongjoong laughs, bright and light like his laugh always is.

“I know.”

Seonghwa is okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt sure if to keep this one within this fic or create a new one, but oh well it's going here now. as always please let me know if any new tags are needed that i may have missed!
> 
> hongjoong is... a bottom and seonghwa is weak for him
> 
> (p.s. i know that like mingo and yunho r even bigger but seonghwa still has like 3 inches on hongjoong and this felt right, let me be) 
> 
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted soft, semi fluffy cock warming and had to deliver it myself, but im not totally sure im into it  
> first time writing seongjoong and maybe? maybe i'll write more.... maybe  
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


End file.
